Santalune City Viola Vs Calem
Santalune City Viola Vs Calem is the 4th episode of Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests. It will premier on the 4th of November 2013. 'Plot' Narrator: After defeating the forest gang Calem and Serena push on to Santalune CIty so Calem can battle for his first badge the Bug Badge. Theme Song Calem: Santalune City Viola Vs Calem The episode begins on Route 3. Calem: There it is Santalune City. Serena: About time I say. Calem: Yeah I know right how much we had to go through to get here I'm just glad where here Serena: Yeah I heard Viola is the Gym Leader here. Alexa: You heard right hi I'm Alexa I'm Viola's big sister. Calem: Hi I'm here for a Gym battle. Alexa: Yes I heard do you know where the gym is. Calem: No sorry but I have to get to the Pokemon center quickly we were just in a rough battle. Alexa: The Gym is north of here and the Pokemon center is over there I will tell my sister that you are here. Calem: Thanks. LATER Nurse Joy: Hi welcome to the Pokemon center we can restore your pokemon for you. Calem: Hi um can you restore my Froakie and Fletchinder they're very tired and I need them for my gym battle. Nurse Joy: Sure but have you registered for the Pokemon League yet. Calem: Register. Nurse Joy: He he he I guess not we can do it here please hand over your Pokedex. Calem handed over his Pokedex, Nurse Joy then inserted it in her PC and it begun scanning. PC: Trainer Calem Badge Number Zero Registered. Nurse Joy: All done so when you get eight Badges you can enter the league. Calem: Thanks. LATER Serena: So have you got a strategy for the gym Calem. Calem: Nope I have no idea what type it even is. Serena: Oh Calem I see you have done your homework not. Nurse Joy: Calem your Pokemon are fully healed and ready. Calem: Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Your welcome good luck with Viola. Calem and Serena walked over to the gym, it was gold and green. They soon entered to see Alexa and Viola talking. Alexa: Ah heres the boy I was talking about. Viola: Hi their Viola I'm the Santalune City Gym Leader nice to meet you. Calem: Hi I'm here for a gym battle. Viola: Yes I gathered that. Calem: Oh right so can we begin. Viola: Your very confident of course but remember my gym is no pushover. Calem: Neither am I. Calem and Viola both took position on the field. Viola: So then how long have you been on your journey. Calem: About a week or so. Viola: Then I don't expect much from you lets go Spewpa lets go. Spewpa appeared out of its pokeball. Calem: Froakie lets go. Viola: Lets make this battle incredible. Calem: Right who gets first move. Viola: Since I'm so generous I will let you go. Calem: Right Froakie use Water Pulse. Froakie summoned a ball of water and threw it at Spewpa. Viola: Protect. Spewpa protected itself from the attack. Calem: What ok Froakie use Bubble. Froakie blasted bubbles in every direction taking out Spewpa i then retaliated with string shot wrapping Froakie in thread. Calem: FROAKIE. Froakie: Froakie Froakie. Serena: Calem you have to stop this. Alexa: Doubtful my sister traps her stops her opponents the wraps them up then attacks. Serena: Whoa. Calem: Froakie you have to get out of there quick try and jump. Viola: jumping you really are a newb ok Spewpa Infestation. Spewpa released a bug like attack on top Froakie creating continuous damage. Calem: Oh no Froakie gegt out off there. Froakie had a sudden determined look on his face and jumped extremely high ripping the thread. Calem: Froakie you learned Bounce wow ok Water Pulse then Bubble. Viola: Wait what no. Froakie blasted a Water Pulse at Spewpa then a Bubble knocking it out. Viola: Return I'm impressed Calem but you can't use surprises on my next Pokemon the shining star of my gym Vivillon. Calem: Uh oh. Vivillon appeared in its meadow form. Alexa: Whoa thought she might bring Vivillon out Vivillon is Viola's number one partner Serena: Wow its beautiful. Calem: Wow so thats Scatterbug's final form where is my Pokedex. Serena: Over here Calem in your bag. Calem: Ah forget it. Viola: Sorry Calem but the battle is over. Calem: its not over yet Viola ready Froakie. Froakie: Froakie. Calem: Froakie use Bounce. Viola: Quick Attack then Infestation. Vivillon flew at high speed hit Froakie in mid air then infected him with Infestation knocking him out. Calem: Froakie no. Calem ran over to Froakie holding him Froakie looked upset. Calem: Froakie its ok we can still win you were a big help and you learned Bounce your incredible now return and get some rest. Viola: Now what. Calem: Your on for a big loss Viola Fletchinder lets go. Viola: A Fletchinder incredible. Calem: Lets go old friend Ember. Fletchinder shot a ball of embers at Vivillon blasting it away. Viola: Bug buzz. Vivillon shot a beam of noise at Fletchinder. Calem: Air Cutter. Fletchinder shot a blast of air energy at Vivillon hitting it. Viola: Quick Attack. Calem: Quick Attack. Vivillon and Fletchinder moved a super speed to the point where they couldn't be seen anymore. Calem: Ember where ever you are. Fletchinder appeared in front of Vivillon flew around it at high speed spinning it around and around creating a tornado it then flew out and attacked with continous Embers heating up the tornado until it became a fire tornado. Viola: I have never seen such power this boy is different he is a champion he handles his Pokemon better then anyone I have ever seen. Calem: Go Fletchinder. The fire tornado dissipated revealing a knocked out Vivillon. Viola: Whoa. Calem: We won we won we won yay whoo hoo. Serena: He did it. Alexa: Incredible he is so powerful. LATER Viola: Congratualtions you truly are incredible here is the Bug Badge Calem this shows that you have defeated me nurture your gifts Calem they will bring you a glorious future. Calem: Gifts. Serena: She means your gift to annoy people. Calem: Whatever well then where should we go next. Viola: Well Lumiose City is close but you can't challenge the gym theere until you have four badges so the best place to go is Cyllage City its quite a distance but I'm confident you can be victorious. Calem: Thanks shall we go. Serena: Yep. Calem: bye bye. Viola: Bye bye wow wasn't that boy incredible. Alexa: Yes I think he would give Diantha a run for her money. Narrator: After winning he travels to Cyllage City in hopes of getting his second badge. TO BE CONTINUED Jaakor (talk) 07:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Calem obtains the Bug Badge. *Nurse Joy makes her debut. *Alexa makes her debut. *Froakie learns Bounce. 'Characters' *Calem *Serena *Viola 'Pokemon' *Calem's Froakie *Calem's Fletchling *Viola's Spewpa *Viola's Vivillon *Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff 'Trivia' Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests Category:Season 1